dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jang Geun Suk
Perfil * Nombre: 장근석 / Jang Geun Suk (Jang Keun Suk)thumb|302px *'Profesión': Actor, Cantante y Modelo. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 4 de Agosto de 1987. *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 1.82 cm *'Peso:' 62 kg *'Signo Zodiacal:' Leo *'Signo Chino: '''Conejo *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' A ☆Dramas ☆ *Mary Stayed Out All Night (KBS2, 2010) *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) *Beethoven Virus (MBC, 2008) *Hong Gil Dong (KBS2, 2007) *Hwang Jin Yi (KBS2, 2006) *Alien Sam (Tooninverse Drama 2006) *Lovers In Prague (SBS, 2005) *Nonstop 4 (MBC, 2003) * The Owl Museum (KBS, 2003) * Orange (SBS, 2002) * Ten Lucks In My Life (EBS, 2002) * The Great Ambition (SBS, 2002) *Cummi, The Fairy (KBS, 2001) * Four Sisters Story (MBC, 2001) * Ladies Of The Palace (SBS, 2001) * Mr. Nooroongji And Seven Potatoes (KBS, 1999) * An Encounter (KBS, 1999) * A Hug (SBS, 1998) * Happiness For Sales (HBS, 1997) ☆Películas ☆ *You Are My Pet (2011) *The Case of Itaewon Homicide (2009) *Baby And Me (2008) *Niko & The Way To The Stars (Voz) (2008) *Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do (2008) *Members Of The Funeral (2008) *Going Crazy Waiting / The Longest 24 Months (2008) *Happy Life (2007) *One Missed Call Final (2006) *Treasure Planet (Voz) (2003) Musicales *2005: MBC Children’s Musical [''Hercules] *2004: Musical [Theseus] Anuncios 2009 *The Suit House *Samsung Yepp *SK Telecom TTL *DongSuh Maxim Cafe 2008 *EXR *Black Engine *Etude House *BSX *Maeil Dairy Café latte *Haitai Beauty Style 2007 *Etude House (Vitcara) 2005 *SchoolLooks *Lotte Chic Choc 2001-2005 *SK Telecom Ting’s Exclusive Main Model 2000 *Ottoggi *Interaction *Ssang Bang Wool *Daekyo *Hyundai Construction *Samlip Food Corp *Yoon’s English Class 1999 *Neversports Catalog 1997 *Daewoo *DongA Group *J Cosi *Coca Cola *Maeil Dairy 1996 *Kellogg Corn Flakes Reconocimientos *'2010 KBS Drama Awards': Mejor Pareja junto a Moon Geun Young (Mary Stayed Out All Night) *'2010 Yahoo! Asia Buzz Awards:' Top Buzz Premio Estrella Masculina Corea & Top Buzz Premio Estrella Maculina Asia. *'2009 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Estrella Top Diez (You're Beautiful).thumb|306px|Jang Geun Suk *'2009 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Netizen Mayor Popularidad (You're Beautiful). *'2008 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Actor Popular (Hong Gil Dong). *'2008 SBS 44th Annual Baeksang Arts Awards: '''Mejor Nuevo Actor por Happy Life. *'2008 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio Actor Popular (Beethoven Virus). *'2007 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Pareja con Sung Yu Ri por Hong Gil Dong. *'''2006 MNet Top 100: Hombre Adorable-Apuesto 29. *'2006 KBS Performance Awards:' Mejor Pareja con Ha Ji Won por Hwang Jin Yi. Curiosidades *Proyecto 2010. Firmó contrato para filmar la película You're My Pet, versión coreana del drama japonés Kimi wa Petto. *Es amigo de Kim Hee Chul. Tienen una amistad desde niños. *Con Kim Hee Chul han cantado una cancion en vivo. *Entre sus amigos más cercanos están Choi Si Won (Super Junior), MC Mong, Moon Geun Young, Yoo Ah In. *Su actor favorito es Ahn Sung Ki / 안성기. *Sus familiares por el momento son sólo su padre y su madre. *Es un actor muy carismático en todo lo que hace, pero se ha publicado en una revista Hallyu, que sus fans lo prefieren ver en un papel de casanova y millonario, ya que su perfil no concuerda con el de un chico pobre y humilde, también se escribió que las chicas lo consideran un hombre que aparenta ser un playboy, pero que en el fondo es un niño tierno. *Está pronto a lanzar su nuevo album en solitario. *Se ha revelado el nombre del single: “''Let Me Cry''” y vendrá en dos ediciones, una edición limitada que incluirá un DVD que muestra el momento en que Jang Geun Suk filmó las imágenes para el single y su edición normal que incluirán una tarjeta. *Let Me Cry será lanzado el próximo 23 de marzo y después posteriormente el 27 Jang Geun Suk realizará su primer showcase oficial como cantante en el Big Site Concert Hall, ante más de 15.000 fans. *Debutó con Sitcom Selling Happiness. *Es muy bueno en el esquí y snowboard. *Además le gusta cantar y bailar. (Nótese como lo hace en You're Beautiful). *Su comida favorita es la comida picante, 게장 – GeJang (Una especie de Cangrejos Marinados). *'Educación:' Primaria Seoul Dong Eui, Escuela Intermedia Kwang Jang, Escuela Secundaria Nelson College, Escuela Secundaria Bang San, Universidad Han Yang (Teatro y Cine Major). *Entrevista hecha a Jang Geun Suk: #'¿La parte más atractiva de su cuerpo es? '''R: Sus pantorrillas #'Su bolso debe contener siempre…''' R: Su cámara. #'Si tuviera la oportunidad, ¿qué le gustaría hacer? '''R: Tomar clases de idiomas #'¿Qué cree que es indispensable en su vida?' R: Escuchar música #'¿Qué le gusta comer?' R: Fideos de trigo sarraceno fríos #'¿Cuál es su mayor objetivo ahora?' R: Conquistar el mundo #'¿Cuáles son sus intereses y aficiones?' R: Encender el televisor inmediatamente después de despertarse por la mañana. #'¿Cómo es su mujer ideal?' R: Una mujer amable y encantadora. Ella debe poseer el tipo de sentir de la mujer europea. #'¿Es un hombre celoso?' R: ¡SI! Muy celoso..!!! #'¿Cual es su especialidad?' R: Hacer un delicioso plato de arroz. #'¿A qué parte de Japón le gustaría ir?' R: A Okinawa, a practicar surf. #'¿Qué clase de hombre puede ser considerado un “hombre de verdad”?' R: El que pueda con convicción, hacerse cargo de todo el mundo. #'“Esto está mal!” ¿Cuándo cree de esa manera?' R: Cuando piensa en cómo se ve de borracho. #'¿Cuál es el regalo que más quiere?' R: Una novia linda. #'Si pudiera nacer de nuevo, ¿qué le gustaría ser?' R: Un conejo. #'¿Qué le gusta beber?' R: El sake. #'¿A quién/es le gustaría dar las gracias?' R: A sus padres. #'¿Cuántos hijos desea tener?' R: Tal vez 3. #'¿Qué piensa antes de dormir?' R: Piensa en lo que va a pasar mañana. Por ejemplo, si mañana tiene que trabajar, va a pensar en el trabajo, si tiene una cita, va a pensar en esa cita. Esa es su manera de prepararse para el día siguiente. Discografía ''Discografia Japonesa Singles thumb|left|171px *0 1 Let me cry *02 Bye Bye Bye *03: 一绪に作ったメロディ Ost thumb|left|170px *Doremifasolasido (Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Si Do). *Full Sunlight (Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Si Do). *Heap Song (Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Si Do). *Time of Waiting (Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Si Do). thumb|left|170px *Can You Hear Me (Beethoven Virus). thumb|left|170px *Promise (You're Beautiful). *Still As Ever (You're Beautiful). *Good Bye (You're Beautiful). *Fly me to the Moon (You're Beautiful). *What Should I Do (You're Beautiful). *Without Words (You're Beautiful). thumb|left|170px *Hello Hello (Mary Stayed Out All Night). *My Precious (Mary Stayed Out All Night). *I will Promise You (Mary Stayed Out All Night). *그녀라서 (Mary Stayed Out All Night). *저의 그녀 (Mary Stayed Out All Night). *My Bus! (Mary Stayed Out All Night). Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema *Noticias y Fotos Jang Geun Suk *Ficha Asia Team *Perfil en Asia Street *Discusión en DnF *Página oficial *Página oficial para fans internacionales Galeria Jgs8.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jgs7.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jgs6.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jgs5.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jgs3.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jgs2.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jang-geun-suk13.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jang-geun-suk12.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jang-geun-suk1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jang-geun-suk.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Janggeunsuk181.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jangeunsuk2.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 2jcu3w1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1_L_1259754768.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 20100106-asiazone_jks_fanclub.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1263606385064_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1263739550744_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk miraaa2.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 283px-Janggeunsuk.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1265254318181_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1265331984035_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1265424829332_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1266195583629_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1266195809625_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1266542671774_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1266967517684_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1268447175573_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1268529368212_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1268692150972_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1268874456067_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1269054845992_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1269305563017_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1269305617233_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1269395604889_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1271180092610_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1271466473290_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1272143492311_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1272325426461_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1272416672113_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1272680022145_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1272680055537_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1272680118088_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang geun suk nuovo 2.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang geun suk nuovo 4.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang geun suk nuovo 3.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang geun suk nuovo COVER.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jang-geunn-suk.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 5a0d268378877dccf5dcca3dd7b846e71229794303_full.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 8e667e3dae20ca3449f602a9502655be1229794326_full.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 21cd1402273f140ffcbdd6bfd9f761421229794550_full.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 20101022_semtec_29.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1294808512_201101121402273324203401_0.jpg|Jang Geun Suk kbsa_jgs7.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jang Geun Suk nuevo proyecto.jpg|Jang Geun Suk draft_lens12544501module113476781photo_1281087234jang_geun_suk_hes_beautif.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang sek.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang_geun_suk.jpg2_.jpg|Jang Geun Suk aaad8e93c3d76e260ce2735de7d00ec9o.jpg|Jang Geun Suk c2857af330487197a50f527.jpg|Jang Geun Suk nm-ytuyuu.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 2_(24)sdf.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 300sk_janggeunsuk.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 57bf114b3aa196ba_jansdfsdfggeunsuk_easy_april2010.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 127fdgfd.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 2vnnamqsdfs.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 455ed6820d8a27bc4ae339c4e40da8b0.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 585dd187bd9ff205c75cc3c.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 35721_1422941728485_1080974083_1239520_3426421_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 40786_1495721467933_1080974083_1441778_4085434_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 45822_1493845621038_1080974083_1435116_4498220_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk e5ea00f858f59620d8f9fdf.jpg|Jang Geun Suk zz2sadfa.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 165386_172255269483329_144067305635459_331036_357169_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCAMNGLL2.jpg|Jang Geun Suk zJang-GeunSu.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-geun-suk20.jpg|Jang Geun Suk TaeKyung___Jang_Geun_Suk___by_YooKi7.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCAH0P12K.jpg|Jang Geun Suk ng7cwx.jpg|Jang Geun Suk ñlikujh.jpg|Jang Geun Suk ujhgfbdcsx.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 20100820_jgs_1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 154737_1597324967957_1080974083_1653508_7331362_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk (¯`•¸·´¯)נαиg_gєυи_ѕυк(¯`dsf·¸•.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 33c.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 85a1b9704cc0d0_full.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 204px-63439_135037923219220_121912121198467_194900_5017173_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 254px-8uhjlf.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 254px-Jang_geun_suk_sdMary_Stayed_Out_All_Night_1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 254px-Jang-geun-suk-pressconf-ole-thailand3.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 265px-23.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 405px-244.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 478px-15sdf.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 497px-1fgd.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 509px-22.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 522px-(¯`•¸·´¯)נαиg_gєυи_ѕυк(¯`sadas·¸•´¯).jpg|Jang Geun Suk 573px-7fds.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 578px-45051153751034635434100.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 718px-8sdf.jpg|Jang Geun Suk ImagesCABLWWJY.jpg|Jang Geun Suk tumblr_l6jyt5kW3M1qab1hdo1_500.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 0e99cd48eddd0fa183025c99.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 7f3668f9d1f05ac658ee9099.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 04902e1f7cd9bb63_janggeunsuk_codescombine.jpg|Jang Geun Suk junto a Kim Ok Bin 359196397da558dd_janggeunsuk_codescombine3.jpg|Jang Geun Suk b1b7be12beea039e_janggeunsuk_codescombine2.jpg|Jang Geun Suk JKS5.jpg|Jang Geun Suk JKS-X-1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jang-geun-suk-moon-geun-young.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 40786 149572146793wer3 1080974083 1441778 4085434 n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 28620_1388672271770_1er080974083_1147755_503869_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk sukkie2.PNG|Jang Geun Suk 2l89lzp.jpg|Jang Geun Suk cal2011_027.jpg|Jang Geun Suk A7531077-18.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 480aba1f15dd712df724e40b.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 62054_1526627120555_1080974083_1517382_7329398_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jks_03.jpg|Jang Geun Suk guhlikjmnhgbfv.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCA4ZXS8Y.jpg|Jang Geun Suk tumblr_lev8rvZr781qauajd.jpg|Jang Geun Suk s1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk pingbook.jpg|Jang Geun Suk news3.jpg|Jang Geun Suk kljklpñ.jpg|Jang Geun Suk JKS_Calendar2.jpg|Jang Geun Suk JGS4.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jang_Geun_Suk_01012010072609.jpg|Jang Geun Suk img_1808020_62423349_2.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCASBQEGM.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCANIFL83.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCAMVU3XE.jpg|Jang Geun Suk ImagesCAKTVQRG.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCA9OHK8J.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCA8N6POA.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCA8B4L1X.jpg|Jang Geun Suk cal4.jpg|Jang Geun Suk cal3.jpg|Jang Geun Suk beautiful-eyes_jang-geun-suk.jpg|Jang Geun Suk animefact-jang-geun-suk.jpg|Jang Geun Suk pinksuk3.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1-5732643-5037-t.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 4c.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 189922_1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 20110207129706013578220.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCARJLE9F.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jang_Geun_Suk_AN_Jell_Last_Concert_(8).jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-geun-suk-samsunggalaxyplayer11.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jgs_sukkie.jpg|Jang Geun Suk v_20090208001231_6539A.jpg|Jang Geun Suk samsung.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1_(9).jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCAJJXEGH.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 2e2ldvqwerw.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 20100622000527_0.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 74647_174966475861734_145138032177912_491207_6511244_n - copia.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 180069_154064331316859_114446341945325_336184_1063390_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 185689_154069394649686_114446341945325_336231_4726016_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-geun-suk-loungeh2011-poster.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-geun-suk-loungeh-flag.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-geun-suk-wingalbum5 - copia.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1_(5).jpg|Jang Geun Suk 2s.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 4ccc.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 24_134546.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 33324f2017949c1e9922ed2c.jpg|Jang Geun Suk junto a Lee Hong Ki 154392_10150091251298384_380976008383_7207623_2567037_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 179657_197533980263841_154732564543983_894680_8108534_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 182746_10150137872268384_380976008383_7963049_7059236_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk bSDqwds.jpg|Jang Geun Suk gyhujikloñp.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCAMVI4FC.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang_geun_suk_fan__7.jpg|Jang Geun Suk JangGeunSukANJELL.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-geun-suk-Codes-Combine-Hiker-12.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-geun-suk-quietside.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jang-Geun-SukSGIMM230410.jpg|Jang Geun Suk keunsuk21280x1024.jpg|Jang Geun Suk m5rewrwe.jpg|Jang Geun Suk tumblr_lg087dn8Ql1qabsvvo1_500.jpg|Jang Geun Suk tumblr_lh18a2TIES1qauajd.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 185600_154063647983594_114446341945325_336179_3553459_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 163686_499350893445_303519403445_6000447_6104404_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 7a99ac5548ec2825_1 - copia.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-geun-suk-fmseoul2010-4.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 9dfwfwer.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 20101022_semtec_28 - copia.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-geun-suk_2011-calendar1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk A10141411-14.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 168750_499356378445_303519403445_6000509_5756800_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 2DC8C13795CD5EC55510A4533EDAE1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 8s.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCAVUKSTG.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang_geuns.jpg|Jang Geun Suk kmyugulsinging.jpg|Jang Geun Suk tumblr_lddgxmuNb51qf8d4ro1_500.png|Jang Geun Suk tumblr_lf0ycqFV7d1qg4qkuo1_500.jpg|Jang Geun Suk love-letter_jang-geun-suk.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 63423724578687133k30cop.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-geun-suk_kbs-drama-awards1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk singapur2.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 963984_BHXPJWUHHQFMCCE.jpg|Jang Geun Suk __Jang_Geun_Suk_wallpaper_2___by_KairiElric.png|Jang Geun Suk 1werwq.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 14dgafad.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 216.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 7315_952_l.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 68287_174062659285102_147589235265778_466360_4127240_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 184596_10150143719298384_380976008383_8039215_1553628_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk DCC_1273115794.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCA2JLANR.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCAJ6TVZA.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCAVKP5YD.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang_geun_suk_coffeelatte.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-geun-suk-cute.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-geun-suk-cute-single.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jks3.jpg|Jang Geun Suk tumblr_lcar0qZEsH1qauajd.jpg|Jang Geun Suk untuk_sjg.jpg|Jang Geun Suk tumblr_l3tr56ti0t1qcpl0vo1_500.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jang-geun-suk-limitada.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-geun-suk-normal.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 17c.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-geun-suk-corby.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jangkeunsuk.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-keun-suk-and-park-shin-hye.jpg|Jang Geun Suk junto a Park Shin Hye mina.jpg|Jang Geun Suk mina1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 4jks18.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 145ec4a8162a44cb469d4325aaaec1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 65697_175213495836685_147589235265778_474206_136923_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-geun-suk-codescombine-february2011-9 - copia.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-geun-suk-codescombine-february2011-31 - copia.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-geun-suk-Codes-Combine-Hiker-7.jpg|Jang Geun Suk tv-drama_jang-geun-suk2.jpg|Jang Geun Suk cdb5b6ed65f8d630e6076049853e6024_large.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 201006232211778015_1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCAH1QSEB.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCATE2E7R.jpg|Jang Geun Suk tumblr_lg38hotnEV1qgjx3co1_400.jpg|Jang Geun Suk tumblr_lg38khKd6n1qgjx3co1_500.jpg|Jang Geun Suk tumblr_lg38izDhbq1qgjx3co1_400.jpg|Jang Geun Suk tumblr_lg38jiaEu21qgjx3co1_400.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 017-3.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 0rewrwerewr.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 9focj5.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 38862204.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-geun-suk1erewrwe.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-keun-suk-4.jpg|Jang Geun Suk pet-5.jpg|Jang Geun Suk junto a Kim Ha Neul pet-6.jpg|Jang Geun Suk pet-10.jpg|Jang Geun Suk tumblr_lhc5eljdYv1qauajd.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 8512d05cad46f9d2f994694fb095e20dbc7.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 37431_1433370709203_1080974083_1267738_149102_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 6ewrqwerwer.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1zggwog.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 117efb7.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCADUJB6Q.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCAPOG7JV.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCAM1A1KO.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang-keun-suk-2.jpg|Jang Geun Suk imagesCAO59PQ5.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 3serwerwerw.jpg|Jang Geun Suk REwerfd.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 5werraz.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Memorycard.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 39cc1a34b1d89d308621d177c672c59a_large1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk mary1-00220.jpg|Jang Geun Suk t5lul2srewre.jpg|Jang Geun Suk JGSFM1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Pics 2vnje6t.gif 375908.gif 2009122714398werQE.gif tumblr_lb01xtC6rx1qbcfwx.gif A03256264d5ccd798fdererw744f9bfjpg.gif Bd9707eda4435f5cferERWRWEdfa3c93jpg.gif tumblr_ldj2h8khy61qbrrc4o1rewrwerwer_400.gif Tumblr_lce3kk9pqu1qbm2j8oerwerwerwe1_250.gif Cute ♥ Moments thumb|left|290pxthumb|right|290px thumb|290px|leftthumb|290px|right Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo